1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an outboard motor control apparatus, particularly to an apparatus for controlling an outboard motor with a transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is proposed an outboard motor having a transmission interposed at a location between an internal combustion engine and a propeller shaft to change output of the engine in speed and transmit it to a propeller, as taught, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-190671. In the reference, the operation of the transmission is controlled based on a lever opening (position) of a throttle lever and speed of the engine.